WWE
World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. '''is an American publicly traded, privately controlled entertainment company that deals primarily in professional wrestling, with major revenue sources also coming from film, music, product licensing, and direct product sales. WWE also refers to the professional wrestling promotion itself, founded by Jess McMahon and Toots Mondt in 1952 as Capitol Wrestling Corporation Ltd.As of 2014, it is the largest wrestling promotion in the world, holding over 300 events a year, and broadcasting to about 36 million viewers in more than 150 countries.The company's headquarters are located in Stamford, Connecticut, with offices in major cities across the world. The company promotes under two main roster brands: Raw and SmackDown, and a developmental brand NXT. As in other professional wrestling promotions, WWE shows are not legitimate contests, but purely entertainment-based, featuring storyline-driven, scripted, and choreographed matches, though they often include moves that can put performers at risk of injury if not performed correctly. This was first publicly acknowledged by WWE's owner Vince McMahon in 1989 to avoid taxes from athletic commissions. Since the 1980s, WWE publicly has branded their product as sports entertainment, which is considered to acknowledge the product's roots in competitive sport and dramatic theater. The company's majority owner is its chairman and CEO, Vince McMahon. Along with his wife Linda, children Shane and Stephanie, and son-in-law Paul Levesque (known professionally as Triple H), the McMahon familyholds approximately 70% of WWE's equity and 96% of the voting power. As of August 2014, due to ongoing problems with the company, Eminence Capital, a New York-based hedge fund, acquired 9.6% stake of WWE while the McMahon family retains 90.4% interest. The current entity, incorporated on February 21, 1980, was previously known as '''Titan Sports, Inc., founded in 1979 in South Yarmouth, Massachusetts. It acquired Capitol Wrestling Corporation (the holding company for the World Wrestling Federation, WWF) in 1982. Titan was renamed World Wrestling Federation, Inc. in 1998, then World Wrestling Federation Entertainment, Inc. in 1999, and finally World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. in 2002. Since 2011, the company has officially branded itself solely as WWE though the company's legal name was not changed. WWE Era 1963–1979: World Wide Wrestling Federation (WWWF) The National Wrestling Alliance (NWA) recognized an undisputed NWA World Heavyweight Champion that went to several different professional wrestling promotions in the NWA. Thechampionship was defended around the world. The NWA generally promoted strong shooters as champions, to give their worked sport credibility and guard against double-crosses. While doing strong business in the Midwest (the NWA's core region), these wrestlers attracted little interest in the Capitol Wrestling Corporation territory. In 1961, the NWA board decided instead to put the championship on bleach blond showman "Nature Boy" Buddy Rogers, a much more effectivedrawing card in the region. The rest of the NWA was unhappy with Mondt because he rarely allowed Rogers to wrestle outside of the Northeast. Mondt and McMahon wanted Rogers to keep the NWA World Heavyweight Championship, but Rogers was unwilling to sacrifice his $25,000 deposit on the championship belt (championship holders at the time had to pay a deposit to insure they honored their commitments as champion). Rogers lost the NWA World Heavyweight Championship to Lou Thesz in a one-fall match in Toronto, Ontario, Canada on January 24, 1963, which led to Mondt, McMahon, and the CWC leaving the NWA in protest, creating the World Wide Wrestling Federation (WWWF) in the process. 1979–1982: Transition to World Wrestling Federation (WWF) Vincent K. McMahon, the son of Vincent J. McMahon, founded Titan Sports, Inc. and applied trademarks for the initials "WWF". 1982–1993: The Golden Age Era In 1983, McMahon purchased Capitol Sports, the parent company of WWF, from his father and associates Gorilla Monsoon and Arnold Skaaland. Seeking to make WWF the premier wrestling promotion in the world, he began an expansion process that fundamentally changed the industry. Upon taking over the company, McMahon immediately worked to get WWF programming on syndicated television all across the United States. This angered other promoters and disrupted the well-established boundaries of the different wrestling promotions. In addition, the company used income generated by advertising, television deals, and tape sales to secure talent from rival promoters. Capitol Sports already controlled most of the northeastern territory, but the younger McMahon wanted WWF to be a national wrestling promotion; something the NWA did not approve of. He shortly defected his promotion from the NWA, much like theAmerican Wrestling Association, which controlled the U.S. Northern Midwest. To become a national promotion, WWF would have to become bigger than AWA or any NWA promotion. McMahon's vision for his promotion was starting to become possible when he signed AWA talent Hulk Hogan, who had achieved popularity outside of wrestling – notably for his appearance in Rocky III as Thunderlips. McMahon signed Rowdy Roddy Piperas Hogan's rival, and shortly afterward signed Jesse "The Body" Ventura. Other significant wrestlers who were part of the roster included: Big John Studd, André the Giant, Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka, The Magnificent Muraco, Junkyard Dog, "Mr. Wonderful" Paul Orndorff, Greg "The Hammer" Valentine, Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat, and Nikolai Volkoff. In 1984, Hogan was pushedto main event status. He defeated WWF Heavyweight Champion The Iron Sheik at Madison Square Garden on January 23, 1984 and thus evolved into one of the most recognizable and popular faces in professional wrestling. With reasonable revenue being made, McMahon was able to secure television deals, and WWF was being shown across the United States. McMahon also began selling videotapes of WWF events outside the Northeast through his Coliseum Video distribution company, again angering other promoters.[citation needed] The syndication of WWF programming forced promotions to engage in direct competition with the WWF. The increased revenue allowed McMahon to sign more talent, such as Brutus Beefcake, Tito Santana, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Butch Reed, and Jim Duggan. However, for McMahon to truly turn WWF into a national promotion, he needed to have WWF touring the entire United States.[citation needed] Such a venture was impossible with the revenue WWF currently had, so McMahon envisioned a way to obtain the necessary capital through a risky all-or-nothing gamble on a supercardconcept called WrestleMania in 1985. WrestleMania would be a pay-per-viewextravaganza, viewable on closed-circuit television and marketed as the Super Bowl of professional wrestling. WrestleMania was not the first supercard seen in professional wrestling, as the NWA had previously ran Starrcade in 1983. However, McMahon's vision was to make WWF and the industry itself mainstream, targeting more of the general television audience by exploiting the entertainment side of the industry. With the inaugural WrestleMania, WWF initiated a joint-promotional campaign with MTV, which featured a great deal of WWF coverage and programming, in what was termed the Rock 'n' Wrestling Connection. The mainstream media attention brought on by celebrities including Muhammad Ali, Mr. T and Cyndi Lauper at the event helped propel WrestleMania to become a staple in popular culture, and the use of celebrities has been a staple of the company to the present day. McMahon's focus on entertainment rather than giving his product a legitimate sports feel, the policy that became the concept ofsports entertainment, led to great financial success for WWF. Towards the end of the "Golden Age", Bret Hart of the Hart Foundation began to break out on his own as a singles competitor, with his most memorable match early on taking place at Summerslam in 1992 against the "British Bulldog" Davey Boy Smith. Hart would eventually capture the WWF World Heavyweight Championship from Ric Flair later that year and would win the King of the Ringtournament the following year. In January 1993, WWF created their prime time cable TV program WWF Monday Night Raw, which aired on the USA Network. 1993–1997: New Generation Era With business down in 1992 because of bad press from the steroid scandal, Vince McMahon began pushing younger talent into the spotlight over the next several years. By 1993, Bret "Hit Man" Hart, Shawn Michaels, The Undertaker, Razor Ramon, Diesel,Lex Luger, The 1–2–3 Kid, Owen Hart and others all became the stars of what the WWF eventually branded as the "New Generation". Hulk Hogan would leave the company in the summer of 1993 and Hart would become one of the most popular stars of this period until his departure in 1997. Meanwhile, competition between the major wrestling companies increased. In 1994, WCW signed Hulk Hogan and other former WWF stars to multi-year contracts, and in 1995 launched WCW Monday Nitro on TNT, to go head to head with WWF Raw, starting the Monday Night Wars. 1997–2001: The Attitude Era A period in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF, known now asWWE) and professional wrestling history that arose in the latter half of the 1990s. The era was marked by a shift to more adult-oriented programming content, which was accomplished in a number of different ways; including an increase in the level of depicted violence and the incorporation of horrific, or otherwise politically incorrect characters and storylines created for shock value. Similar to the 1980s professional wrestling boom, the Attitude Era was a surge in the popularity of professional wrestling in the United States as television ratings and pay-per-view buy-rates saw record highs. The era saw several wrestlers rise to stardom, including Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, Mankind, Triple H, Kurt Angle, and Kane; established star The Undertaker continued his main event prominence, as did fellow veterans Shawn Michaels, Bret Hart, Vader, Sycho Sid and Ron Simmons in the early stages of the era. Wrestlers such as Chris Jericho, Big Show, Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerrero – who were unhappy with their employment in rival promotion World Championship Wrestling (WCW) – jumped ship to WWF to ultimately become headliners for the company (Big Show and Benoit having previously been world champions in WCW). Other prominent Attitude Era performers who later became world champions in WWE were Edge, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Bradshaw, Christian and Mark Henry. Distinguished stables were established in this era, such as D-Generation X, The Nation of Domination, The Corporation, and The Corporate Ministry who all developed major rivalries among each other during the time period. The era saw a resurgence and boom period in tag team wrestling with prominent teams like The New Age Outlaws, The Hardy Boyz, The Dudley Boyz, Edge and Christian, Too Cool and The APA achieving superstardom and being featured in prominent storylines and matches during this time period. In particular, The Dudleys, The Hardys and Edge and Christian featured in several Tables, Ladders and Chairs matches which were also introduced during this era. Top female stars such as Sable and Chyna achieved mainstream notoriety and even competed against male performers. While other prominent female stars saw their beginning during the era such asTrish Stratus, Lita, Molly Holly, etc. The era also saw an increase in the McMahon family's on-screen presence, starting with Chairman Vince McMahon's 'Mr. McMahon' character, a heel persona of himself following the Montreal Screwjob, with his son anddaughter too eventually being introduced into WWF storylines as fictionalized villainous versions of themselves. The company ceased usage of the official "WWF Attitude" logo – first used on November 9, 1997 – on May 6, 2002. Since the end of the Attitude Era, WWE has done away with much of the adult-oriented content introduced and has since returned to more family friendly programming. Though since the end of the Attitude Era, particularly since 2014, WWE has seen edgier content with wrestlers such as Dean Ambrose and Brock Lesnar as well as the return of Attitude Era stalwart Shane McMahon, who participated in a violent Hell in a Cell match against The Undertaker at Wrestlemania 32. During which Shane threw himself off the top of the cell onto The Undertaker, reminiscent of the bumps performed by Mankind during the infamous 1998 Hell in a Cell match 2001–2002: The Alliance Invasion and the nWo In the Invasion storyline, Shane McMahon (kayfabe) acquired World Championship Wrestling (WCW) in April 2001 and WCW personnel invaded WWF. For the first time since the Monday Night Wars, WWF's purchase of WCW had made a major American inter-promotional feud possible, but the Invasion turned out to be a disappointment to many fans. One main reason would be that many of WCW's big name stars were still under contract to WCW's old parent company, AOL Time Warner, rather than WCW itself, and their contracts were not included in the purchase of the company. These wrestlers chose to sit out the duration of their contracts and be financially supported by AOL Time Warner rather than work for WWF for a cheaper salary. On July 9, 2001, the stars of WCW and Extreme Championship Wrestling (acquired by Stephanie McMahon in a related story-line joined forces, forming "The Alliance" with WCW owner Shane McMahon and the new owner of ECW Stephanie McMahon leading charge, with the support and influence of original ECW owner Paul Heyman. At Invasion, Stone Cold Steve Austin turned on WWF and helped the Alliance win the Inaugural Brawl. At Survivor Series, WWF finally defeated WCW and ECW in a "Winner Takes All Match" and the angle was concluded. In the aftermath of the Invasion angle, WWF made several major changes to their product. Ric Flair returned to the WWF as "co-owner" of the company, feuding with Vince McMahon. Jerry Lawler returned to the company after a nine-month hiatus, after his replacement on commentary Paul Heyman was fired on-screen by Vince McMahon. Several former Alliance stars were absorbed into the regular WWF roster, such as Booker T, The Hurricane, Lance Storm, and Rob Van Dam. Eventually Vince McMahon brought back Hollywood Hulk Hogan, Kevin Nash, and Scott Hall to reunite the nWo at the No Way Out pay-per-view in February 2002. However, the story-line proved unpopular with fans and Hogan soon turned face at WrestleMania X8 after his classic match with The Rock. World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) In 2002, the World Wrestling Federation lost a lawsuit initiated by the World Wildlife Fundover the WWF trademark. World Wrestling Federation was forced to rebrand itself, and in May 6, 2002 the company changed its business name to World Wrestling Entertainment Inc. (WWE). Shortly thereafter, they eliminated all elements that used the term Federation; this affected licensed merchandise such as action figures, video games, and home video releases with its previous logo, which was replaced by a new "scratch" logo. The last-ever WWF-branded pay-per-view event was the UK-exclusive Insurrextion in May 4, 2002. During this time, the company launched WWE Studios, which was originally formed as WWE Films. 2002–2008: Ruthless Aggression Era Two of the top stars of the Attitude Era, Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Rock, eventually left the company in 2003 and 2004 respectively, while newcomers such asBrock Lesnar, who would become the youngest WWE Champion and Randy Orton, who became the youngest World Heavyweight Champion, saw huge success. Triple H would also be featured prominently during this time, winning several of his fourteen world championships, as would The Undertaker whose WrestleMania win streak started gaining fame during this time frame. Rey Mysterio, Kurt Angle, Edge, Eddie Guerrero, Chris Benoit,John "Bradshaw" Layfield and Rob Van Dam were also given main event opportunities. From mid 2002 to 2003, WWE brought several prominent WCW stars to the company, including Eric Bischoff, Scott Steiner, Goldberg, Kevin Nash and Ric Flair. The Great American Bash, originally a WCW pay-per-view event, made its debuted in WWE. However, the biggest breakout stars of this era would end up being John Cena and Dave Batista. Upon his debut, Cena quickly proved popular, receiving a WWE Championship match against Brock Lesnar in the winter at Backlash in 2003, and had a major feud withThe Undertaker during the summer. At WrestleMania 21, he won his first world championship when he defeated John "Bradshaw" Layfield the WWE Champion at that time. Cena's popularity soared when he was drafted to Raw, where he quickly became the face of WWE, a rise not seen since Austin and Hulk Hogan. Cena's popularity has led to him becoming the all-time record "wish maker" for the Make-A-Wish Foundation, granting 400 wishes as of February 2014. 2006 The Return of ECW By 2005, WWE began reintroducing Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) through content from the ECW video library and a series of books, which included the release of''The Rise and Fall of ECW''. On May 26, 2006, WWE officially announced the relaunch of the franchise with its own show on NBC Universal's Sci Fi Channel, later to be known as Syfy, starting June 13, 2006. Despite initial concerns that professional wrestling would not be accepted by Sci Fi Channel's demographic, network President Bonnie Hammer stated that she believed ECW would fit the channel's theme of "stretching the imagination". On June 13, Paul Heyman, former ECW owner and newly appointed figurehead for theECW brand, recommissioned the ECW World Heavyweight Championship to be the brand's world championship and awarded it to Rob Van Dam as a result of winning theWWE Championship at One Night Stand 2006. Under the WWE banner, ECW was presented in a modernized style to that when it was an independent promotion and was produced following the same format of the other brands, with match rules, such ascount outs and disqualifications, being standard. Matches featuring the rule set of the ECW promotion were classified as being contested under "Extreme Rules" and were only fought when specified otherwise.The brand would continue to operate until February 16, 2010, when the brand was rendered defunct. 2008–2013: The PG Era This era kicked off with WWE going PG from July 21, 2008 on the first raw after The Great American Bash pay per view. In 2009, during a storyline involving then Raw (kayfabe) owner Donald Trump, he initiated the guest host concept, in which various celebrities, athletes or past wrestlers made weekly appearances and were incorporated to the shows and stories. This lasted from 2009 to 2010. On January 4, 2010, Bret Hart returned to a WWE ring after a 13-year absence, where he reconciled with Shawn Michaels on screen. At WrestleMania XXVI, Michaels retired following a loss to The Undertaker. Another top performerEdge, retired a year later. Bret Hart served briefly as the Raw general manager before being replaced by the Anonymous Raw General Manager. In early 2011, The Rock returned to WWE when he was announced as the host for WrestleMania XXVII. He started a cross-generational feud with John Cena, one year later The Rock defeated John Cena in a match at WrestleMania XXVIII. In August 2011, WWE began to phase out the Brand Extension when they gave Raw the tagline "SuperShow", meaning wrestlers could appear on both Raw and SmackDown. Throughout the original WWE brand extension, the company held 9 draft lotteries total. Starting with Raw's 1,000th episode, airing on July 23, 2012, WWE Raw has removed the "SuperShow" tagline and has extended from two-hours to become a three-hour broadcast, a format that had previously been reserved for special episodes. Superstars such as The Miz, CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, Sheamus, Alberto Del Rio and Dolph Ziggler were pushed to the spotlight around this period. The year 2011 saw a highly acclaimed feud between the company's two most high-profile superstars, John Cena and CM Punk. Their match at WWE Money In The Bank was named one of the greatest matches in WWE history. CM Punk, who had become a top star during the summer of 2011 due to his infamous "Pipe bomb" promo, would hold the WWE Championship for 434 days before losing to The Rock at the 2013 Royal Rumble, a reign recognized by WWE as the sixth-longest championship reignof all-time. The Rock defended the championship until he was defeated by John Cena at WrestleMania 29 in a rematch from their bout the previous year. 2013–2016: The Reality Era On December 15, 2013, the World Heavyweight Championship and WWE Championship were unified in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match between Randy Orton and John Cena. The match was won by Orton and the unified championship was renamed the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. In late 2013, Triple H dubbed this point as "The Reality Era" where he acknowledged the Internet and fans being more knowledgable than ever thanks to the WWE Network and behind the scenes documentaries breaking kayfabe. Meanwhile fan favorite Daniel Bryan's push had been halted by WWE and after the 2014 Royal Rumble, fan outrage over the misuse of Bryan's character resulted in an unplanned change for theWrestleMania XXX main event. Bryan would be inserted into the match, capturing the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in the process. Also at the Royal Rumble that same year, CM Punk quit WWE due to being mistreated, and a misdiagnosed staph infection.The introduction of the WWE Network and the WWE Performance Centerwere major breakthroughs during this period. At WrestleMania XXX in 2014, The Undertaker was defeated for the first time at the event by Brock Lesnar, following 21 consecutive victories dating back to 1991. Lesnar then went on to defeat John Cena at SummerSlam to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, winning his first WWE title in a decade. WCW legend Sting, who had previously been dubbed the "greatest wrestler to never wrestle in WWE", made his debut at the 2014 Survivor Series and had his first-ever match in WWE at WrestleMania 31 against Triple H, a match he would lose. At the same event, Undertaker returned to defeat Bray Wyatt. Former Shield member Seth Rollins would also find success during this era, going on to win and hold the WWE World Heavyweight Championship for most of 2015 before having to vacate the championship due to injury. This era also saw the retirement of Daniel Bryan, a wildly popular competitor who had previously won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania XXX. During this time period, WWE saw a historic decrease in television ratings, reaching all-time lows that had previously been unseen since 1997. Longtime TNA wrestler and international superstar AJ Styles finally made his debut in WWE at the 2016 Royal Rumble as well. Shane McMahon made his return to WWE television in February 2016, where he would be placed in a Hell in a Cell match against The Undertaker at WrestleMania 32 where he lost. WrestleMania 32 in Arlington, Texas (billed as Dallas) garnered the largest crowd to ever attend a WrestleMania event, surpassing a disputed 100,000 attendees. In the main event, Roman Reigns defeated Triple H to capture the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Launch of ''NXT'' On February 23, 2010, WWE launched a new program on SyFy, called NXT. The premise of the show was a reality-like show which saw 8 new stars (Rookies) being mentored by Superstars from the main roster (Pros), and ran for just over three months, with the last episode of the first season being on June 1, 2010. The winner of the season was Wade Barrett, mentored by Chris Jericho. Six days after the end of the first season, the rookies interfered in the Raw main event match between John Cena and CM Punk, attacking both competitors as well as the announcing team, before dismantling the ring area and surrounding equipment. During the segment, Daniel Bryan strangled ring announcer Justin Roberts with the announcer's own tie, which WWE reportedly felt was too violent for their family-friendly programming. As a consequence, WWE announced via their official website four days later that Bryan had been (legitimately) released from his contract. the show morphed into both a television show and WWE's new official development territory, replacing Florida Championship Wrestling, and is permanently located at Full Sail University. 2016–present: The New Era Following WrestleMania, major changes occurred in the WWE, as a new beginning for the company was dubbed "The New Era". On May 1, the main event of the show saw Reigns retain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against popular superstar AJ Styles. Later in May 2016, WWE announced that a roster split would take place beginning in July, similar to that of the one in 2002. The three former members of The Shield: Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose have been heavily featured since the start of the New Era, with all three men exchanging the now renamed WWE World Championship at Money in the Bank in June 2016. Former high profile wrestlers The Miz and Rusev also had their pushes rejuvenated and went on to compete for the Intercontinental Championship and the United States Championship, respectively. The Divas division was rebranded as the Women's division and the company introduced a new Women's Championship and retired the Divas Championship. Women Superstars began receiving more air time for their matches. Shane McMahon would continue to appear in WWE, where he now serves as SmackDown Live Commissioner, while his sister Stephanie currently is the Raw ''Commissioner. Shane is credited with giving this era of the company its name. WWE stock and coporate governance On October 19, 1999, WWF, which had been owned previously by parent company Titan Sports, launched an initial public offering as a publicly traded company, trading on the New York Stock Exchange (NYSE) with the issuance of stock then valued at $172.5 million. The company has traded on the NYSE since its launch under ticker symbol WWE. As of 2015, the company's Board of Directors has eight members: Vince McMahon, the company's Chairman of the Board and CEO; Stuart U. Goldfarb, President of Fullbridge, Inc.; Patricia A. Gottesman, former President and CEO of Crimson Hexagon; David Kenen, the former Executive Vice President of the Hallmark Channel; Joseph H. Perkins, former President of Communications Consultants; Frank A. Riddick, III, CEO of Shale-Inland Group, Inc.; Jeffrey R. Speed, former Executive Vice President and Chief Financial Officer of Six Flags; Laureen Ong, former President of Travel Channel; Stephanie McMahon, Chief Brand Officer of WWE; Paul "Triple H" Levesque, Executive Vice-president, Talent, live events, and creative. Contracts WWE signs most of their talent to exclusive contracts, meaning talent can appear or perform only on WWE programming and events. They are not permitted to appear or perform for another promotion, unless special arrangements are made beforehand. WWE keeps all wrestlers' salary, employment length, benefits, and all other contract details strictly private. WWE classifies its professional wrestlers as independent contractors and not as employees. A study by the ''University of Louisville Law Review found that after applying the Internal Revenue Service (IRS) 20-factor test, 16 factors "clearly indicate that wrestlers are employees". However, as a result of WWE terming them as independent contractors, "the wrestlers are denied countless benefits to which they would otherwise be entitled". WWE Network On January 8, 2014, WWE announced the network would launch on February 24, 2014 in the United States. On July 31, 2014, WWE announced that the network would be expected to go live in Australia, Canada, New Zealand, Hong Kong, Singapore,Mexico, Spain, and the Nordics, among other countries starting on August 12. WWE Network arrived in the United Kingdom on January 13, 2015, with expansion to Italy, United Arab Emirates , Germany, Japan, India, China, Thailand, Philippines, and Malaysia following at a future date. WWE television programmings [[WWE Raw|'WWE Raw']] ' '''The show's name is also used to refer to the Raw brand. [[WWE SmackDown|'WWE SmackDown']] The show's name is also used to refer to the SmackDown live brand. [[WWE NXT|'WWE NXT']] The show's name is also used to refer to the NXT brand. [[WWE Back to Live|'WWE Back to Live']]' The show's name is also used to refer to the Old School brand. WWE Superstars The show's for mid-card wrestler of Raw brand. WWE Main Event The show's for mid-card wrestler of SmackDown brand. WWE Experience The television program recaps event taking place on Raw and SmackDown. WWE Bottom Line The television program that recaps highlight from Raw brand. WWE Afterburn The television program that recaps higlight from SmackDown brand. WWE Vintage The showcasing action from the extensive WWE video library. WWE Free for All The network program is serves a pre-show of Pay-Per-View live event. Total Divas The television series gives viewvers are inside look to the female WWE Superstars. Championships and accomplishments '''Raw SmackDown NXT Other accomplishments References https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WWE http://www.wwe.com/